nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Splatoon 2
Splatoon 2 is the sequel to the 2015 Wii U online shooter named ''Splatoon'' for the Nintendo Switch, expanding on the game with new weapons and techniques. Like the original game, the game was supported with 2 years worth of content updates after launch. Gameplay The game plays much like the previous game, but adds new weapon types like Splat Dualies, a pair of pistols which also allows the player to perform a Dodge Roll. Returning weapons from the original have been altered with new mechanics. All the Special Weapons have been replaced though a few have similarities. The game supports local multiplayer from multiple Switch consoles as well including LAN support. Multiplayer The modes from the original all return at launch. This time the modes and maps rotate every two hours. In addition, the ranks for the modes are separate and performing well will let players go up more than one rank. Stages The new game has moved from Inkopolis Plaza to Inkopolis Square in this game bringing along new stages as well as remixed old ones. * The Reef * Musselforge Fitness * Starfish Mainstage * Moray Towers * Humpback Pump Track * Inkblot Art Academy * Sturgeon Shipyard * Port Mackerel * Manta Maria * Kelp Dome * Snapper Canal * Blackbelly Skatepark * Shifty Station (Splatfest only) * MakoMart * Shellendorf Institute * Arowana Mall * Walleye Warehouse * Goby Arena * Piranha Pit * Camp Triggerfish * Wahoo World * New Albacore Hotel * Ancho-V Games * Skipper Pavilion Weapons Hero Mode Salmon Run Salmon Run is a new horde-esque for Splatoon 2 where teams hunt Salmon for their Power Eggs. These Salmon have various versions and come in waves. There are boss salmon which take a lot hits and deal more damage but carry Golden Eggs. To complete a round, players are required to collect a certain amount of Golden Eggs. The player can control the difficulty in 5% increments but, after players complete a series of rounds, they can attempt to go again at an automatically increased difficulty, up to 200%. The online version of this mode is restricted to certain days but, locally players can do this mode anytime. amiibo Support There are new amiibo compatible as well as the original Splatoon series of amiibo. As a new function of Splatoon amiibo, players can save their setup to amiibo and bring them to another Switch to use their gear alongside a friend. Players can also use it to take pictures in Inkopolis Square. Each of the new amiibo can unlock a set of gear. The game is also getting amiibo for Off the Hook. Octo Expansion The Octo Expansion is a new single campaign staring an amnesiac Octoling in some deep secret underground training. As Agent 8, the player navigates through these new and challenging levels under the guidance of Captain Cuttlefish. Upon completing these levels, the player will unlock the ability to play as the octolings in Multiplayer. Plot The game takes place 2 years after the original. Much has changed with the hub of the town moving to Inkopolis Square. The new big group is now Off the Hook, with the Squid Sisters seeming to been broken up. Hero Mode Marie catches the eye of the protagonist and leads the player down a manhole like Cap'n Cuttlefish did in the original. Marie tells the player that the Octarians stole the Great Zapfish and that they need to help her recover it. Development Prior to the official reveal, clips of the game in the announcement trailer led to speculations on whether or not the footage shown was a port of Splatoon or a sequel. It was also presented in the trailer in a way that promoted the game as an eSport, following investments by Nintendo in Splatoon eSport tournaments in late 2016. Splatoon 2 was revealed during the Nintendo Switch reveal presentation held in Tokyo on January 13, 2017, where it was announced for release in Q2/Q3 2017. The reveal was accompanied by a trailer featuring the game's new maps and weapons, and on-stage appearance of producer Hisashi Nogami in-character as a scientist from the Squid Research Lab, a fictional scientific group from the game, which appeared in various promotional material for the original Splatoon. An update video was unveiled on November 21, 2017, showing new hairstyles, over 140 pieces of new gear, a new mode called Clam Blitz, new music, 2 new stages and 2 old stages for normal online multiplayer and a new stage for Salmon Run. The first part of the update is due on November 23 while the second part will be delivered in mid December including the new mode. In the March 2018 Nintendo Direct, the game had a major announcement. The game will receive the 3.0 update in late April. It included over 100 new pieces of gear and at least 3 new stages being Piranha Pit, Camp Triggerfish and Wahoo World. It also added a new Rank X for higher than S+ rank in multiplayer. During the summer, the game will receive its first DLC expansion called the Octo Expansion, which includes a new single player campaign which unlocks the ability to use an Octoling in multiplayer. It will cost $19.99 Reception Splatoon 2 received "generally favorable" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Critics stated that Splatoon 2 retained what was great about the original game while adding new features to keep the game fresh Nintendo Life gave Splatoon 2 a 10 out of 10, praising the improved single-player campaign. On whatoplay.com, this game holds an [https://whatoplay.com/switch/splatoon-2/ aggregate score (playscore) of 8.46] based on 62 critics and 4,000+ gamer ratings. Destructoid and Game Informer criticised the accessibility within the game's multiplayer modes—weapons cannot be changed between matches, no split-screen play, and the Salmon Run mode is only playable online at certain times—but complemented the new weapons and gameplay. The Verge blamed the lack of a built-in voice chat feature and ease of viewing the map for taking away from the multiplayer experience, yet still calling the game an improvement over the original. GameSpot cited Splatoon 2 as "a fresh take on the already unique shooter" but pointed out that using a mobile app for voice communication made multiplayer more complicated that it needed to be. Game Revolution and GamesRadar both praised the colorful artstyle and depth of the multiplayer combat. IGN gave the game a score of 8.3/10—higher than the initial score of the original game but lower than its re-review—praising the "addicting" Salmon Run mode and improved graphics, while making similar complaints about the game's matchmaking system. Electronic Gaming Monthly and Nintendo World Report both stated that the game felt "more like Splatoon 1.5" than a true sequel to the original, but nonetheless complementing the game's new additions. Sales Within its three first days, Splatoon 2 sold more than 671,000 copies in Japan. As of September 2017, Splatoon 2 sold 3,61 million copies worldwide. As of the end of December 2017, Splatoon 2 sold 4.91 million copies which was a little bit over one third of the Nintendo Switch install base at the time. As of the end of April 2018, Splatoon 2 sold 6.02 million copies making it the fourth most successful game on Nintendo Switch at the time. As of the end of June 2018, Splatoon 2 retain its title of fourth most successful 1st party game on the Nintendo Switch with 6.76 million copies sold. As of September 30 2018, Splatoon 2 retained his fourth place as the most successful Nintendo Switch game with 7.47 million copies worldwide. As of the end of December 2018, Splatoon 2 sold over 8.27 million copies, making it the sixth most successful Nintendo Switch game. As of march 2019, the game reached 8.70 million copies sold, thus conserving its sixth place. The game reached 9.02 million units sold in July 2019. The game reached 9.28 million units sold by September 2019. It sold 9.81 million units as of December 2019, falling from its spotat sixth place to the rank of seventh best selling Nintendo Switch game. Merchandise A Splatoon 2-themed Nintendo Switch Bundle was released exclusively at Walmart on September 8, 2017, with a retail price of $379.99. The bundle includes: * A download code for the Splatoon 2 game * A Nintendo Switch carrying case (Splatoon 2-themed) * A Nintendo Switch dock * The Nintendo Switch itself * Neon Pink and Neon Green Joy-Con controllers Manga A manga series based on the game and illustrated by Sankichi Hinodeya began serialization in Shogakukan's CoroCoro Comic magazine in May 2017. It will be published in North America by Viz Media in late 2017. Anime An anime of the game was announced in July 2017, and was released online on August 11, 2017 being produced by CoroCoro Comic. Gallery External links * Official North American website es:Splatoon 2 Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2017 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo EPD games Category:Third-person shooter games Category:Splatoon games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Splatoon Category:Games with DLC Category:Major Nintendo games